Finally Revenge!
by NightPegasus13
Summary: This is mostly a revenge for what Anaiki did to Gingka in 'Scars in the Past and Present Healing in the Future' by Kuro Kaage 1511. Rated T just to be safe, and a bit of Humor in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**FINALLY! I thank Kuro Kaage 1511 for letting me borrow Anaiki in this story. Don't be mad at me people for…uh…..letting her hit **_**'you know who'.**_

**Gingka: WHAT!? So you're going to let her beat me up?**

**Anaiki: YES!**

**Me: SHUT UP WOMAN!**

**Anaiki: -shuts up-**

**Gingka: I feel so used. Are you trying to be like Galaxy and Kuro? And all those other characters that make me suffer?**

**Me: I said **_**hit**_**, I didn't say **_**suffer**_** so do not mix them up. And don't say that about them, they make things interesting. Someone do the disclaimer please.**

**Anaiki: Night-**

**Me: I meant someone besides you old lady. Faolan can you do it please.**

**Faolan: NightPegasus13 does not own MFB or Anaiki, she belongs to Kuro. She only owns me. Enjoy.**

Gingka was in an abandon workshop. His friends, Madoka, Kyoya, Faolan and siblings Gin and Gingku were with him, but they were in a higher spot than Gingka. Suddenly, Anaiki came in with a girl behind her. The girl had long black hair with blue on the tip of her bangs, had blue eyes like an ocean, wore a plane black shirt, blue jeans with the bey gear, blue and grey hoody, and had white and blue shoes.

Me: Hi Gingka!

Gingka: -turns around- oh, hi Night.

Anaiki: Can I hit him?  
Me: Sure you can.

Anaiki: -has a metal pole and goes to Gingka-

Me: -whisper- if you want to get hit that is.

Anaiki: -didn't hear what I said- -hits Gingka in the face- -cuts him with a knife- *she doesn't know that the others are looking*

-12 minutes later-

Me: Uhh….Anaiki….stop, you're killing him.

Madoka: What is wrong with you?

Anaiki: I can do whatever I want.

Me: Can I have a turn?

Gin: Are you serious?

Gingku: You're going to hit Gingka?  
Me: Yeah, so?

Kyoya: So!? You don't care that she is making Gingka suffer?

Me: Just so that you know, Gingka annoys me. So I don't really care what happens to him.

Faolan: You're kidding, right?

Me: Nope. –goes to Anaiki- Can I be the next one to hit him?

Anaiki: Sure -gives me the metal pole-

Me: Thanks –hits Anaiki really hard on the head- TAKE THIS YOU DEVIL!

Anaiki: WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? I thought you were going to hit that useless piece of trash?

Me: No, I lied. I only said that to see if you would actually hit Gingka. -I hit her again- Shame on you lady. You dare make your own son suffer.

Anaiki: He's not my son! -gets hit in the face-

Me: Take that! And that, and that, and that! -Throws a knife at her- -panting-

Anaiki: -crawls to the exit door-

Me: Not so fast witch -pull lever-

Anaiki: -falls in a pool of sharks, crocs, serpents and electric eels-

Me: I HAVE FINALLY MADE MY REVENGE! :D –dancing-

Gingka: Yeah, by using me -holding right arm that is bleeding-

Me: Sorry. I knew that Anaiki would hit you really hard, so depending on how much damage she did to you. It would be worse for her.

Faolan: But, we need to get him to the hospital.

Gingka: -pales- No, please. Any ware but there.

Me: Don't worry; you won't go there.-snap fingers- this is so that you forgive me for using you.

Gingka: -completely healed- THANK YOUNIGHT!-hugs me-

Me: Your welcome, but it isn't over yet.

Anaiki: -from pool- GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Me: -annoyed- Fine.-snap fingers-

Anaiki: -appears and looks like a zombie-

Gin: Why did you do that?

Gingku: Yeah, you should have left her there for what she did.

Me: In case you have forgotten, which you did, I don't own her so I can't kill her….

Anaiki: HA! In your face!

Me: Then again, who cares –pulls lever-

Anaiki: Are you serious!?-falls in a pool of acid-

Me: You know what?

Madoka: What?

Me: I almost feel sorry for her.-snaps fingers-

Anaiki: -appears- -looks like she was bitten off-

Me: ….No, not really-again, pulls lever-

Anaiki: -falls in a pool of anacondas-

Me: Ok, we will see you in the next chapter.

Faolan: Wait, so you're going to leave her there until you update again?

Me: Yep.

Faolan: It will take a week or a month until you come again.

Me: Exactly.

Gingka: You are so smart.

Anaiki: NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!

Me: Yes I can. I asked Kuro if I could borrow you to make you suffer and she said yes. If you die I can revive you again. Besides, others want pay back for what you did. –leave with everyone except Anaiki-

I am SO Happy!:D

Gingka: So, the reason why you let her hit me, was so that you could hit her back?

Me: Yeah, I am so, so, so, SO sorry for using you.

Gingka: As long as she has a worse punishment than me, I'm good.

Me: Thanks, so R&R or PM me for your ideas to get revenge on what Anaiki did. See ya soon… In a month maybe XD

-NightPegasus13 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone:D today we have a-**

**Hi: *Hi is her name* Hi I don't know anyone of you people:D**

**Me: -Guest, yeah she's going to be new here later on and she's my friend so…ignore her.**

**Potato: My new name. No one can ignore me, after all I'm a potato everyone loves me.**

**Gingka: -looks at me-**

**Me: …I don't know her…..**

**Potato: Yes you do, everyone eats me and when everyone eats me I can control you…I mean….forgot what I said….**

**Me: …I really don't know her…anyway she's here to help me today because she's really good at getting revenge…I think she holds the record, along with someone else. And this chapter is all of her ideas she's going to use on Anaiki.**

**Anaiki: WHAT!?**

**Me: Deal with it Anaiki.**

**Gingka: I thought you said you didn't know her.**

**Me: Be quiet Gingka.**

**Potato: I'm so potato happy! Now time for a song –clears through- Ohh….**

**Me: 0_0 FAOLAN, DISCLAIMER, HURRY!**

**Faolan: -in hurry- Night owns nothing but me. **

Me: OK, I am back…. Hey were did I put Anaiki again?

Gin: You left her in a pit of anacondas.

Me: Oh yeah, I forgot I left her there –snaps fingers-

Anaiki: -appears- -lost an eye, leg, hand, no ears, bitten off, little bits of hair, has blood-

Everyone: AAAHHHHHHHH! A MONSTER!

Me: Oh, wait, that's Anaiki. I didn't recognize her. –snaps fingers-

Anaiki: -completely healed-

Madoka: What did the anacondas do?

Me: -dancing- I'M so HAPPY! My anacondas did a good job. –anacondas appear-

Everyone (except Me): AHHHHHH!

Me: -picks up anacondas- Good job my lovely's you did a wonderful, magnificent, perfectly perfect job on helping me.

Anacondas: -soft hiss then they leave-

Everyone: -looks at me-

Me: What? I've been taking care of them since they were babies. By the way, we are going to have someone come-

Potato: -riding a unicorn that farts' bunnies- I'M HERE!

Anaiki: Who is that weirdo?

Potato: Thank you, I am a weirdo. But what we should ask is why you are so ugly and stupid. :)

Everyone (except Anaiki): -laughing-

Faolan: Who's that?

Me: It's my friend, she loves getting revenge so I told her that she could help me out.

Potato: Yes and I have made a new thing called a PoBunCorn. My name!

Me: Ignore that, she may look dumb but she isn't. So, do you want to torture Anaiki?

Potato: Of course, but 1st let me tell you how the PoBunCorn what born, It all started last week…

Me: -_-'Not this again. Hey, this chapter is about torturing Anaiki, so if you're not going to do it, then leave.

Potato: But everyone wants to know! Am I right or what?

Everyone: Wrong.

Me: Just start your revenge on Anaiki.

Potato: What about burning her alive, then getting her dead corps and rip it to pieces and bring her to life and watch as her blood drips down her and laughing at her?

Me: Instead of saying it, do it.

Anaiki: -pale- *scratch that* -paler than white-

Potato: My pleaser. Hahaha

Me: ok everyone let's leave, except you Anaiki.

Potato: ok now it's just you and me, Hahaha. Now I like to have fun so let's play a game. I'll give you 3 types of weapons you choose at random and cane fire at me, then after that it's my turn.

Anaiki: What are the weapons I get to choose?

Potato: It's a secret, Ohh and I almost forgot to tell you, you need to look for the weapons and we need some rules to be fair. You have 5 minutes to find any weapons of your choice, _if _you don't then it's my turn. But the fun part is you don't know where I am. –Disappears-

Anaiki: -has a hammer- Dam it. Where is she?

**-20 minutes later-**

Potato: Ding' Ding' times up, it's my turn. Now watch closely as you die within 5 seconds. 1. * I stab her with a knife* 2.* rip her insides out* 3.*Watch her die slowly with lots of pain* 4.*you are having fun* and lastly 5.* you're finally dead*

Me: -I enter- Hey, I forgot to-* I see Anaiki dead* what on earth happened?

Potato: Played a game and got my hands dirty, got to wash my hands though.

Me: I forgot to tell you that you can't kill her.

Potato: -quiet- Opps…..She's not dead she's…uh…ASLEEP, yea asleep. –Laughs nervously-

Me: Nah, who cares anyway –snaps fingers-

Anaiki: -healed and turns to Potato- Why you….What's your problem!? You worthless piece of trash! -starts to say things I don't want to write-

Me: -tick mark. I punch her in the face and make her land 100 miles away at 50 feet high-

**-1 hour later at the hospital- (in Anaiki's room)**

Doctor: What happened to her?

Me: I don't know Doctor. I was at my house playing with my friends.

Potato: I got to say, that was a very fun game we played, the only problem was that she doesn't know how to lose.

**Me: That was fun. Hey Potato.**

**Potato: Yeah?**

**Me: Remember when you told me what you did to this kid when he bothered you and put a hand on your shoulder, because you don't like it when someone touches you.**

**Potato: Yeah, I remember.**

**Me: Do you want to use it or should I?**

**Potato: You can do it, I'm tired of seeing her face for one day, but I'll be back soon, very soon. Tell her that for me 'kay. -vanishes-**

**Me: Okay….R&R and PM for your ideas to torcher Anaiki.**

**Gingka: She's still in the hospital.**

**Me: Who cares, she hurt you when you were still injured. **


End file.
